


Reset

by SomeDumbOstrich



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Fan Club, Gen, POV First Person, POV Sans, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Remembers Resets, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeDumbOstrich/pseuds/SomeDumbOstrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the end, finally. Monsters are free, and everyone is happy.</p><p>Except for Frisk.</p><p>Frisk is bored of this route. They have reset the same adventure countless times, and they are tired of it. They want something new.</p><p>But what Frisk doesn't know, is that Sans remembers the resets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooo ummmmmmm this is my first fanfic, so please, "donut" hate me if this is terrible.

"This marks an era of peace for humans and monsters. Frisk, would you like to be the ambassador for the humans?" Asgore asks, humming lightly. Surprisingly, Frisk shakes their head 'no'. I always thought Frisk would love being an ambassador, so this is surprising. "IF FRISK IS NOT THE AMBASSADOR, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus states, like he has been practicing that for weeks. He has, actually. He just always used 'Frisk' because he knew it was a neutral human name; he didn't know that the savior of all monsters would actually be a human child named Frisk. "whelp," I say, "someone's going to have to stop papyrus from getting into trouble." I make that up as an excuse, for I want to see what the kid is planning. I quickly go back towards the Underground, like I'm about to take a shortcut. Luckily, there is a conveniently shaped lamp, my shape. I hide behind it.

I noticed this is their first completed pacifist; all the others have been neutrals or failed pacifist. I've always noticed something, however; they never actually killed Papyrus. Maybe they like him too much.

Anyway, as everyone leaves, Toriel asks if Frisk has anyone else to go to. Frisk just nods their head. "I see. Well, I hope to see you around!" Toriel says, taking one last look at Frisk before leaving. I watch as the kid looks into the sunset for a second. Then they pull up their SAVE screen. My left eye lights up, and I panic. I start to pull up a shortcut to the kid as they hit RESET.

. . .

. . .

I wake up, falling off the couch. Questions are buzzing through my head. 'Why did they reset?' 'What are they going to do this time?'

'W i l l t h e y k i l l m y b r o t h e r ?'

This last question makes my eye light up the brightest it ever did. I struggle to put it out. Then, at the wrong time, my bro walks out of his room.

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES, WHY ARE YOU ON -" He starts, before noticing my eye. His kind and loving nature then kicks in. "SANS, YOUR EYE IS ON FIRE! ARE YOU OK!? DO YOU... DO YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION?" he asks, worried. My imagination kicks in, and I start to imagine Papyrus' death. How brutal it would be, if it would be intentional, if the kid would to it. "nah bro, just a nightmare," I answer, putting on my usual fake smile. "DO YOU... DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT...?" He asks, hoping I would finally open up to him. I don't want to disappoint him, but at the same time, it would be kinda weird to say "you died in my dreams and i dunno how brutal it was or who did it". So I keep on my fake smile and say, "nah bro, its fine. i'm goin' to grillby's." Papyrus starts freaking out. "OH MY GOD SANS, WHY!? YOU SPEND LITERALLY ALL YOUR TIME THERE AND ITS REDICULOUS AND -" I start to tune him out. He is a nice guy, but he tends to push me around as to what I do.

"AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Papyrus finishes, before going back upstairs. "'donut' forget to not have a nightmare!" I call before he enters his room. The last sound I hear before I exit the house is the sound of Papyrus snapping an action figure in half and screaming in frustration.


	2. Dust

"grillby, i'd like a single order of 'burg." I say, getting a nod of confirmation from Grillby. I'm surprised he even sells anything, considering he's made of fire. Heck, he's a fire person living in one of the coldest places of the underground, and he sells food without burning the place to the ground. I dunno how he does it.

I take out a bottle of ketchup as Grillby brings me a burger. "thanks grilb, put it on my tab-ia," I say, smiling. Grillby just rolls his non-existent eyes and leaves without a word. I take a swig of ketchup and a bite of 'burg, as Papyrus bursts through the door. "SANS! YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK!" He screams, furious. "sorry bro, guess i'm just bone-tired." I say. The crowd bursts out laughing, all except Papyrus. He sighs. "SANS, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU STILL HAVE THIS SENTRY JOB. YOU ALWAYS MISS YOUR SHIFT, AND WHEN YOU ACTUALLY GO TO YOUR SHIFT, YOU ARE ALWAYS NAPPING! YOU NAP ALL THE TIME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS NAP FOR 8-10 HOURS EVERY NIGHT!?" he lectures. I start to point out that sleeping for 8 hours every night is healthy when he bursts, "I DON'T CARE! JUST COME TO YOUR SHIFT FOR ONCE!" he picks me up, slings me over his shoulder, and drags me off to my station.

"SANS, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SLEEP WHEN I PICK YOU UP!?"  
I wake up, and notice I'm at my station. "sorry bro," I start. "i guess that you just make me -"

"DONT YOU DARE!"

"-bone..."

"SANS..."

" _tired!_ "

Papyrus starts screaming internally.

"JUST KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR HUMANS!" "got it!" Papyrus leaves to clean up the house; he loves cleaning, I don't understand it. He's beein telling me to pick up the same sock for ages via note. I start to notice the ruins door opening, and Frisk starts walking out.

But this time, they are covered in dust.


	3. Pure Rage

I decide to put on the same act I do every reset: Conform to the "code" as I call it, and just pretend that I don't remember anything from the previous resets.

I quickly teleport behind the kid. They reach the bridge, and I put my whoopee-cushion in my hand. "H U M A N." I say, putting on a creepy voice. "D O N ' T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L ? T U R N A R O U N D , A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D ." They slowly turn around, like they don't even remember a thing from true pacifist. I stick out my hand, resisting giggling. I've always liked this joke, it never gets old. They slowly take my hand.

PHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"heheh. the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. that's _always_ funny," I state, for the five-hundredth time. But Frisk doesn't even smirk. They just stare at me, devoid of emotion, like their SOUL was just wiped from existence. "that's, uhm, your cue to laugh," I say, confused. 

No response. They continue staring, like they view me as an obstacle. Like they want to remove me.

"anyway, i'm sans. sans the skeleton..."

I continue stating the same thing as always. We walk through the gate. "Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp," I say. They just stand there, watching an Icecap run past Papyrus. "or, not..."

Throughout Snowdin forest, they just walk past all Pap's puzzles, even like the invisible maze isn't there. They still like word searches, so they cant be all bad.

Papyrus continues forgetting the word to his 'Gauntlet of Deadly Terror', this time with the excuse "THEY ARE PROBABLY GOING TO WALK THROUGH IT AGAIN, AND IT WON'T BE ANY FUN AT ALL." The kid approaches me. "kid, if you keep going on the path you are now..." I start.

"Y O U ' R E G O N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E ."

I take a shortcut to Grillby's, confident that they will spare Papyrus again. I chat with the residents as Pap fights the human. After a while, when I'm sure that the kid is past 'im, I teleport to the house to ask him about the human. But he's not there?

Confused, I look around Snowdin, calling Papyrus. "oh, he must still be in battle," I say, as I easily lose track of time. I teleport to the battle scene.

As I walk up, I notice a glint of red on the ground. I panic, worried. "p-pap? I start. "pap, this isn't funny, get up!" I notice dust particles floating through the air. "pap, get up, this isn't funny! don't joke about this!" My eye lights up. I finally get to his location. All that is left is a red scarf, sitting in a pile of dust.

I pick up his scarf, blue tears forming in my eyes. "n-no, papyrus no, you can't be dead! NO!" My eye grows brighter, and my sadness and grief turn into rage.

Pure rage.


	4. Undyne the Undying

"c'mon, shy, get outta there!" I mumble to myself, watching the kid's fight with Shyren. To my disappointment, Shy died. That was, what, the kid's 42nt kill? And that's not including boss monsters. Or the dummy.

Earlier I had checked in with Alphys' cameras to make sure that the kid killing Pap was an accident. "alphys, you have cameras around snowdin, correct?" I had asked. Alphys had a surprised look on her face. "O-oh! O-of-of course, Sans!" She answered, as I turned on the huge, strange monitor that Alphys sometimes (usually [most of the time]) watched anime on. I reluctantly watched the fight between Papyrus and the human, just to make sure. But nope. Pap spared Frisk, and the kid just grinned devilishly, a quick flash of red in their eyes, and Pap was reduced to dust.

As usual, Napstablook was to scared to even go near frisk, despite being incorporeal and all. He was stowed away in his house, sobbing, knowing that the kid would eventually kill Mettaton. Atleast he was smart enough to not try fighting.

I kept watching Frisk, hoping that for once they would select [ACT] or [MERCY]. But the only thing ever selected was [FIGHT]. No mercy. No talking. No caring.

Undyne was a bit of a pickle. that weird Monster Kid attempted to stop Frisk, but Undyne stepped in just as the knife touched MK's shirt. Undyne was reduced to dust. Just as my hopes were down, Undyne's dust reformed.

"N-no..." The dying Undyne said. "I feel like my body is splitting apart. Like any instant, I feel like I'll scatter into a million pieces."  
"But, deep in my soul, there's a burning, indescribable feeling. A feeling that won't let me die."  
"This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you kill me, you won't just stop at Asgore. You'll destroy them all, won't you?"  
"Monsters... Humans... Everyone..."  
"Everyone's hopes and dreams, vanquished in an instant."  
"But I WON'T let that happen!"  
"Right now, everyone's hearts are beating as one."  
"And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU."  
"Human, no, whatever you are..."  
"I, UNDYNE, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and Undyne was now wearing a new, gleaming suit of armor, a large, red heart in the middle. Her eye patch was gone, and replaced with a small spear.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."

The human was immobilized, a their SOUL turning green. the bullets were flying in all directions toward the spear in Frisk's hand. Frisk managed to do significant damage to Undyne, but she seemed to have much more health than before.

Everywhere, there were bullets, spears, and the occasional flash of red from the knife.

Frisk died every once in a while, and I would gain a shock of hope, but as soon as Undyne was about to take the SOUL, Frisk would reload their save file and try again. 

Eventually, Undyne was defeated.

Undyne did a rant on how this wasn't possible, and that Alphys will fix everything. Typical.

The kid reached the lab, to find Mettaton standing in their way. He said that Alphys was warning the remaining monsters about their presence, and that she refused to fight, summing it all up with "SHE REALLY IS THE ONLY SMART ONE, ISN'T SHE?" Then left, not fighting Frisk.

Frisk went through Hotland and the Core, confused that I wasn't at the hotdog stand. Mettaton, instead of doing his game show, took an extremely powerful-looking form and attempted to stop Frisk.

He, uh, kinda died in one hit.

Frisk went through New Home, and was met by Flowey.


	5. Flowey's Monologue

"Howdy, Chara!" Flowey says. _'chara? what?' I think._ "You finally made it home! Remember when we used to play here?" Flowey giggles.  
**"Today's gonna be just as fun."**  
The kid walks up to the first key, which was lying on an end table, and picked it up. They started walking towards the kitchen, and succeeded in getting to the end of the hallway, when Flowey, once again, interrupted their march. "I remember when I first woke up here, In the garden. I was scared. I couldn't feel my arms or legs. My entire body had turned into a flower! 'Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!' I called out."  
**"But nobody came."**  
Frisk (Chara? I'm confused about that now) walks into the living room, but their legs were once again thwarted from their mission of walking to the key by the menacing Flowey the Flower. "Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden. I explained what had happened to me. Then he held me, Chara. He held me with tears in his eyes, saying, 'There, there. Everything is going to be alright.' He was so... emotional. But, for some reason..."  
"I didn't feel anything at all."  
Frihara walked to the kitchen, and picked up the second key. They marched to the locked chain (which they could have easily climbed over) and unlocked it, then walked down into the basement, but was once again stopped by Flowey. (From there, they really don't do much in between the flower's spouts of monologue except walk.)  
"I soon realized I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, It's not like I wasn't trying! I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home."  
"Eventually, I reached the ruins. Inside, I found HER, Chara. I thought of all people, SHE could make me feel whole again!"  
"..."  
"She failed." Flowey laughs. An audible, sarcastic laugh, with a hint of sadness.  
"I realized those two were useless. I became despondent. I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. Chara, you might not believe this, but... I decided it wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love."  
"Not in a world without you."  
"So, I decided to follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. And you know what? I succeeded!"  
"But as I left this moral coil, I started to feel apprehensive. If you don't have a soul... what happens when you die?"  
"Something primal started to burn inside of me. 'No,' I thought. 'I don't want to die!'"  
"..."  
"Then I woke up, like it was all just a bad dream. I was back at the garden. Back at my... 'save point'."  
"Interested, I decided to experiment. Again and again, I brought myself to the brink of death. At any point, I could have let the world live on without me. But as long as I had the will to live, I could go back."  
"Amazing, Isn't it, Chara? I was amazed, too!"  
"At first, I only used my powers for good. I befriended everyone. I solved all of their problems flawlessly. Their companionship was amusing for a while. As time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. What would this person react if i gave them _this?_ If I said _this_ to them?"  
"Once you know the answer, that's it. That's all they are."  
"It all started because I was curious. Curious what would happen if killed them. 'I don't like this,' I told myself. 'I'm only doing this because I HAVE to know what happens.' Flowey laughed, this time evilly. "What an excuse! You of all people must know how liberating it is to act this way."  
**"At least we're better than those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen. Those pathetic people that want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves."**  
"I bet someone like that's watching right now, aren't they?"  
"Nowadays, even that's grown tiring. You understand, Chara. I've done everything this world has to offer. I've read and burned every book. I've won and lost every game in every possible way. I've appeased and killed **everyone.** "  
"Sets of numbers, lines of dialogue... I've seen them all. But YOU'RE different. I could never predict YOU, Chara."  
"When I saw you in the ruins, I didn't recognize you. I thought I could frighten you, and steal your soul! But I failed. And when I tried to reload, I couldn't do it! Chara, your determination..."  
**"Somehow, it's even greater than mine!"**  
"I just have one question for you, Chara. How did you get back to the ruins...? Wait, I know. She must have taken you when she left, to give you a proper burial. But what made you wake up? Did you hear me calling your name...?"  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm tired of this, Chara. I'm tired of everyone, of everywhere. I'm tired of being a flower. Chara... there's just one thing left I want to do. Let's finish this."  
**"Let's free everyone, and let them see what humanity is REALLY like! That despite it all, this world is still 'kill or be killed'!"**  
"I've been entertaining a few ways to use that power." Flowey giggles. "But... seeing you here changed my mind. I think if you're around, Chara, just living in the surface world doesn't seem so bad!"  
"We don't even need to leave to get souls this time. The king has six souls locked away! I've tried everything to get him to show me them, but he won't do it. But I know He'd do it for YOU, Chara!"  
"Why am I telling you all this? I've already said it. You're the only one who understands me, Chara. **You won't give me any worthless pity!** "  
"Creatures like us won't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way! So that's... why... um..."  
Then something strange happened.  
Charisk got a creepy smile. Grinning ear to ear, I think it's called. But there was no happiness; only greed. Flowey started shaking with fear.  
"Um, Chara? Ha... ha... what's this... feeling...? Why am I... sh-shaking? H-hey, Chara... no hard feelings about back then... right...?" The kiddo started to walk towards Flowey, slowly. "H-hey! What are you doing!? B-back off!"  
"I-I've changed my mind, Chara. This isn't a good idea anymore." Flowey sweats nervously. "G-g-go back, Ch-Chara. This place is fine the way it is! Heh.. heh... s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny! You've got a sick sense of humor!"  
Flowey popped back into the ground, and the kiddo walked into the judgment hall, seemed to touch something invisible, and walked towards New Home.  
_Whelp,_ I think, _It's my time to shine._  
I teleport in front of Chara.


	6. MEGALOVANIA

"heya," I greet them, "you've been busy, huh?" Chara just stares at me in response. "i've got a question for ya," I continue.  
"do you believe that even the worst person can change? that anyone can be a good person, if they just try?"  
Chara takes a step towards me, then stops, apprehensive. I chuckle. "alright. here's a better question for ya..."  
**"do you wanna have a bad time?** 'cause if you take another step foreword..."  
**"you are _really_ not gonna like what happens next."**  
They hesitate, then take another step forewords. "welp," I say, thinking of Toriel, "sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises."  
I activate a FIGHT with Chara.

"it's a beautiful day outside," I start, then I get a wave of Déjà Vu. How many times have they reset? Have they done this before, but I just don't remember? They did a regular reset, but what if there was another type of reset?  
A **true** reset?  
"birds are singing, flowers are blooming," The feeling is stronger now. I'm almost certain that this has happened before.  
"on days like these, kids like you..." A memory fills my mind; the memory of seeing Papyrus, dead, his dust carelessly spilled all over the ground without even a proper burial.  
My hand instinctively reaches up to my neck; I have Pap's scarf wrapped around it.  
My eyes fill with darkness, and my voice deepens.  
"S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l ."  
I send a barrage of bones up through the floor, which they jump over. They kinda look like they are being controlled by some otherworldly force who doesn't even care about me, or my friends.  
A being who thinks they are without consequences.  
I send the kid through a tunnel of bones, which they dodge. I summon up four Gaster Blasters, which only one other monster knows about in this universe. And even he doesn't technically exist.  
_~~**"k i l l ,"**~~ _ I tell my Blasters. A simple enough word, but still one of those words I need to put magic into as well as say in WingDings for the blasters to understand.  
They nod, and immediately start blasting Chara. The human dodges every one of the Blaster's attacks, using them up before the Blasters go back into the void to rest.  
"huh," I say, "i've always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first."  
My dust starts pumping throughout my body, tuning in to the beat of my battle theme.  
**MEGALOVANIA.**  
It's an unfamiliar feeling, because I'm _technically_ the weakest monster out there, and the theme of the stronger monster always plays, and I've never fought a human before, and the only fights I've ever gotten in were training, so I'm kinda used to feeling Bonetrousle.  
A grin grows on the child's face, probably checking my stats, and they attempt to strike me with their knife.  
I dodge the attack.  
A confused look gets on Chara's face. "what?" I respond, "ya really think i'm gonna just stand there and take it?" I turn Chara's SOUL blue, and I send out a simple attack: bones of equal height, with a gap the SOUL has to jump through. Chara jumps through each of them, then they attack me again, and I dodge again.  
"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum," I tell them, "timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..." Their SOUL still blue, I send them a simple large, blue bone, followed by a white, smaller bone, so they have to time their jumps. This attack repeats and reverses for a bit. They attack me, and I dodge yet again. They're getting frustrated.  
"until suddenly, everything ends." I send them a version of my first - well, technically my second, if you count my 'strongest' - attack, but this time, the bones vary in height. I thwart their next attack through my epic dodging capabilities.  
I chuckle at Chara (if Chara chuckled, would it be called a Characle? A Chucklara?). "that's your fault, isn't it?" I say, my eyes going dark for a second. I send them over a sea of bones with platforms. The main problem with magic is that all attacks have to be fair; if an attack is impossible to dodge, it's impossible to make. Though, very few monsters have been known to break this rule.  
After dodging Chara's next attack, I tell them that they can't understand how this feels. How could they? They've never had to deal with the world unpredictably restarting, over and over, and remembering each and every one of them in vain.  
Anyway, I attack them with the same attack as before, but the bones vary height, and so do the platforms. They attack me once more, but their knife misses.  
"knowing that one day, it's all going to be reset." I send them a complex amount of platforms to jump on with randomized bones in places. I didn't even know I **could** summon platforms. They attack me just as I dodge away. I start to grow weary.  
"look, i  gave up trying to go back a long time ago," I say, as I start to sweat. I send them a sea of bones, accompanied by falling bones and a moving platform. They jump just as the attack disappears, and they rush over to me, knife gleaming. I dodge.  
"and getting to the surface doesn't even appeal to me anymore, either," I remember seeing a human video on UnderTube that leaked over from the human internet. It theorized how I am a character from another universe named 'Ness', and how Papyrus was a baddie from said universe because of the symbol on his chestplate. Dude, he made that 'battle body' for a costume party. And I fought in the war. I couldn't be a human any more than Asgore could be a planet.  
I send the kid some small platforms accompanied by blasters, no doubt told of my orders to kill the kid by their tired brethren. The blasters follow Fri- I mean, Chara -and start blasting them. Chara dodges them all as well as I dodge their next attack  
"'cause even if we do," I say, "we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?" I send them over a sea of bones again, with a moving platform, but this time, the bones are falling faster. I dodge their next attack.  
"to be blunt, it makes it kinda hard to give it my all," I send them the same attack as my first/second.  
"...or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy?" I question, "hell if i know." I send them into moving bones, small ones at the bottom moving away from them, and large ones coming from the top moving towards them.  
"all i know is, seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore," I send them the bones varying height again.  
After their next attack, I stop for a second, catching my breath. "that being said... uh, you like swinging that thing around, don't you?"  
"i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there, i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who just wanted to do the right thing."  
"someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend?"  
"c'mon, buddy. do you remember me?"  
"please, if you're listening... let's forget all this, ok? just lay down you're weapon, and..."  
"well..."  
"it would make my job a whole lot easier."  
The kid's face washes. Their sadistic grin turns into a sad frown, and something seems to take over. They rush over to me, sobbing, and hug me.  
I'm surprised. "you're sparing me?" I ask, "finally."  
"buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked on."  
"i want you to know that i won't let it go to waste."  
"c'mere, pal."  
I summon up a bunch of magic, and make an impossible attack. Impossible to make...  
And impossible to **dodge.**  
Their shocked body crumples to the ground, and their soul rises. "geeettttttt dunked on!" I say to their red, cracking SOUL. "if we're really friends..." their soul breaks, and I feel guilt crawling on by back.  
"you won't come back."  
. . .  
. . .  
I wake up in my house, on the floor, my left eye gleaming, to the sound of someone's voice.  
"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES, WHY ARE YOU ON-" the voice starts, a door opening, while a hopeful feeling rises inside my chest as I see the source of the voice.  
Frisk **reset.**  
Papyrus notices my left eye. "SANS! YOUR EYE IS ON FIRE!" He rushes to my aid. "ARE YOU OK? DO YOU... DO YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION?" "bro, i'm alright, i'm alright," I reassure him, my eye's fire dying down, "it was just a nightmare." I don't bother with a fake smile this time.  
I don't have to. This smile is real.  
"DO YOU... DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT...?" He asks, hoping I would finally open up to him. After about a minute of thinking, I give him my answer.  
  
**"sure, bro. i would never keep a secret from you."**


End file.
